Säälistäkö vain?
by Aimtist
Summary: Luihuispoika kuvitteli. Potterko säälisi häntä? Miksi? He olivat olleet toistensa vihollisia ensitapaamisesta lähtien. Se oli naurettavaa. Täysin absurdia. James/Severus & James/Lily


Title: Säälistäkö vain?  
Hahmot/Paritus: Hieman James/Severus ja James/Lily  
Vastuunvapautus: Potter hahmoineen ja maailmoineen kuuluu J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin.  
Varoitukset: Kirosana, maininta hahmojen kuolemasta  
AN: Kuuntelin Yön Joutsenlaulu kappaletta ja siitä se lähti. Ja tässä (toivottavasti ei ihan kamala) tulos.

Severuksen ajatukset olivat sekaisin. Viime aikoina oli tapahtunut niin paljon kaikkea. Hänen ja Lilyn välit olivat menneet poikki, ilmeisesti lopullisesti. Edes se, että hän aneli toiselta anteeksi, ei riittänyt. Mutta hän ei yllättynyt. Luihuispoika oli kutsunut tyttöä kuraveriseksi. Se oli äärimmäisen loukkaavaa ja he olivat olleet ystäviä jo vuosia. Mutta nyt heidän suhteensa oli palasina. Maahan viskottuna ja hajalle tallottuna.

Hän ei voinut edes syyttää kelmejä. Rasvalettinen nuorukainen oli itse lausunut ne loukkaavat sanat. Sylkenyt ne maailman korviin. Luihuinen oli itse polkenut heidän ystävyytensä maahan. Severuksen oli kohdattava seuraukset. Hän ei mahtanut enää asialle mitään.

Muuten asiat palasivat samalle mallille, kuin ne olivat olleet. Hän joutui yhä kelmien kohteeksi. Varsinkin Musta piti hauskaa hänen kustannuksellaan. Lupin oli yhä mukana varjoissa ja Piskuilan yritti sopia joukkoon. Yllättävää oli, että Potter oli jättänyt hänet pitkälti rauhaan. Nuorempi mies toimi Lupinin tavoin varjoista käsin, vaikka ennen hän oli ollut aivan yhtä hyökkäävä kuin Mustakin. Se sekoitti Severuksen ajatukset totaalisesti.

Eikö Potterin olisi pitänyt olla hänen kimpussaan, kuin Voldemort jästien? Tai ehkei aivan niin, mutta silti. Severus oli kutsunut Potterin rakasta Lilyä kuraveriseksi. Hän oli odottanut pahempaa kohtelua. Silti tuntui, kuin Potteri olisi huomannut hänen ja rohkelikkotytön välien hajoamisen aiheuttaman surun. Kuin silmälasipäinen poika... säälisi häntä?

Luihuispoika kuvitteli. Potterko säälisi häntä? Miksi? He olivat olleet toistensa vihollisia ensitapaamisesta lähtien. Se oli naurettavaa. Täysin absurdia. Todennäköisemmin Voldemort vannoisi Dumbledorelle ikuista rakkautta. Joten vastaus oli ei. Ehkä rohkelikkopoika oli viimein saanut tarpeekseen hänen kiusaamisestaan. Olihan sitä jatkunut jo viisi vuotta. Ja vaikka tämä ei ollutkaan todennäköistä, voitti se aina ensimmäisen vaihtoehdon.

Enempää Severus ei ehtinyt asiaa miettiä, koska vilkaistessaan kelloaan, hän huomasi olevansa myöhässä tunnilta. Kuhnusarvio ei olisi tyytyväinen, silti luihuinen ei pitänyt kiirettä. Hän oli jo myöhässä. Yhtä hyvin hän voisi kävellä verkkaista vauhtia ja saada ajatuksensa kokoon. Sitä paitsi tunti oli rohkelikkojen kanssa ja häntä ei oikein innostanut idea joutua kelmien pilojen kohteeksi. Ei sillä, että se olisi ollut jotenkin outoa, mutta nyt Severus tahtoi, enemmän kuin mitään muuta, olla vain yksin.

Tietenkään edes tämä pieni toive ei voinut toteutua. Seuraavan kulman takaa hänen näkökenttäänsä saapui, kukapa muukaan kuin itse Potter. Silmälasipäisen rohkelikon ilme oli tulkitsematon, kun hän näki Severuksen. Ei jälkeäkään siitä normaalista virneestä tai kukkoilevasta asenteesta. Toinen kohtasi hänen katseensa täysin tyynesti.

Severus ei ollut huomannut pysähtyneensä. Hän tajusi sen vasta kun silmälasipäinen poika harppoi päättäväisesti hänen luokseen ja työnsi hänet vasten seinää. Luihuisen yllätykseksi, toisen huulet painuivat vasten hänen omiaan. Suudelma oli raaka ja intohimoinen. Toisen kädet olivat hänen mustissa hiuksissaan. Tukistivat häntä.

Vanhempi mies ei tinnyt miksi, mutta hän vastasi suudelmaan. Kiihkeää, raakaa suudelmaa kesti tovin, mutta ei ikuisesti. Potterin erkaantuessa, Severus jäi nojaamaan vasten seinää ja tasoittamaan hengitystään, kun silmälasipäinen poika katosi jo juoksujalkaa paikalta.

Jos Severuksen ajatukset olivat aiemmin sekaisin niin niitä ei voinut edes verrata nykytilanteeseen. Miksi toinen oli suudellut häntä? Miksi helvetissä Potter teki jotain sellaista? Luihuinen ei keksinyt loogista selitystä.

Lisäksi toisen ilme juuri ennen karkaamista, se häiritsi häntä. Se paloi hänen mieleensä. Kuva toisen kasvoista, katseesta. Pahoitteleva ja säälivä. Severus ei ollut kuvitellut aikaisemmin vaan hänen olettamuksensa oli ollut oikea. Kaikesta absurdisuudesta huolimatta.

Mutta miksi suudella sen vuoksi?

Asioiden muuttuessa takaisin normaaleiksi, Severus vihdoin keksi sopivan selityksen.

James oli siirtynyt varjoista takaisin Siriuksen vierelle ja miehet tekivät taas yhdessä pilkkaa Severuksesta. Sääliä Luihuinen ei enää nähnyt toisen katseessa. Potter oli taas sama kukkoileva itsensä.

Severus muisti ajatelleensa, että Potter oli kuin omatuntonsa puhdistanut pikkupoika. Ja tähän ajatukseen tarttuessa luihuinen vihdoin keksi selityksen. Ehkä Potter uskoi olevansa ainakin osaksi syyllinen Lilyn ja Severuksen ystävyyden loppuun. Ehkä silmälasipäinen poika uskoi, että heidän välillään oli ollut jotain muutakin kuin ystävyyttä ja yritti hyvittää sen. Luihuinen ei täysin ymmärtänyt, miten yksi suudelma olisi hyvittänyt heidän tuhoutuneen suhteensa, mutta vahinkoa ei tapahtunut. He olivat Lilyn kanssa olleet vain ystäviä.

Vaikka kaikki olikin palautunut ennalleen, Severuksen ja Lilyn ystävyyttä lukuunottamatta, kelmit kiusasivat Kalkarosta ja Severus halveksi kelmejä, vuosien päästä kaikki asiat eivät olleet enää paikallaan. Eivät ainakaan Severuksen tunteet.

Sen kuuluisan yön jälkeen, Lily ja James Potterin kuoleman jälkeen, heidän hautajaistensa jälkeeen, Severus löysi itsensä Godrickin notkon hautausmaalta. Severus löysi itsensä heidän hautansa ääreltä, vuodattamassa kyyneliä entiselle ystävälleen ja viholliselleen. Varsinkin viholliselleen, joka oli myös hänen rakkautensa kohde.

Severus vuodatti kyyneliä James Potterille. Ja tällä kertaa ne eivät olleet säälistä.


End file.
